


Sunflower Seeds

by Writing_is_Gone



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Other, the author is very confused and stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_Gone/pseuds/Writing_is_Gone
Summary: Pokemon + Gone = this hot mess.Not Miguel Terron's.[ON HIATUS]





	Sunflower Seeds

Sam stared at the three little pokeballs waiting for him to choose one. Some research company was going to test kids on different starters in the same region, the region itself was supplied with different pokemon from all other regions. Sam and his best friend ever was chosen to be part of the research. The best thing ever seemed to be that Sam wouldn’t have to do this alone. 

Sam reached for the pokeball.

* * *

Sam was staring up at the stars. Strangely Sam was alone. Almost every day since his adventure began Sam was with someone, usually Quinn, Edilio, or in the very very beginning, Astrid. But for once, Sam was all alone with his pokemon. Pearlie, a very strong, slightly bigger than average Brionne. His Feebas, and Wailord was in their pokeballs just because there wasn’t a lot of water near Sam, and he didn’t want them uncomfortable in the grass. His Dewgong, his fourth and final pokemon, Quinnie. 

Pearlie was busy cuddling onto Sam’s chest while Quinnie was on alert for wild pokemon. Tomorrow Sam was going to end up in Cotes City, he’d probably just send time catching up with the current Gym Leader. Sam started to hum and play with Pearlie’s ears. 

“Quinnie,” Sam softly called him over, “you can rest if you want I promise. We’ll gonna see Quinn tomorrow.”

Quinnie seemed to relax and completely fall asleep in seconds. Sam felt  **it** again. The feeling of something, he was pretty sure a pokemon, watching him. Anytime someone wasn’t with him or making sure he was okay there was a presence. Sam opened his eyes and a blurred shape was above him. 

Softly speaking, “Hi-,” the maybe pokemon completely disappeared and Sam winced.  _ Okay, so maybe just let it be calm and don’t confront it.  _

Curling Pearlie tighter on his chest, Sam fell asleep.

* * *

Cotes City was somewhere in between a technological dream, and traditional cultures. The current gym was based off of Fire Types, and Sam, mainly using water, already got his badge by the previous gym leader. He actually was the last battle of the older leader. 

The new leader, a somewhat deviant, Howard was one of Sam’s old bullies. Howard was also completely and utterly in love with a fellow gym leader. Sadly they haven’t seen each other in years and Sam had to listen to Howard’s complaints. 

“And I heard from Hunter who heard it from Duck who heard it from Mary that Astrid quit being a breeder and is going into science. Of course everyone remembers how nerdy she was,” Howard said as he ate in the mall right next to his original-styled gym. Howard was also the most gossipy gym leader Sam ever met. And Sam went all the way to the Final Four. 

“Do you know where she is right now?” Sam leaned into his palm, he already finished. Sam remembered the experiment that gave him Pearlie, and gave Howard Morgan. Morgan was Howard’s fully evolved Tepig. The Emboar was a terrifying pokemon that has a very bad habit of falling in love with any pokemon in it’s sights. 

Sam remembered Morgan being so happy and excited to see and smooch Pearlie. It always made Sam smile. 

Howard rolled his eyes, “No, but I bet Duck that she’s in Peress. The most proclaimed technical advanced city in the whole world.” 

“Are you two really gossiping right now?” Sam whipped his head, before smiling.

“Of course. I need to let out my catty bitchiness every once in while Quinn. Especially before Edilio comes.” 

Quinn chuckled, and nodded. “Who are we talking about?”

“Astrid,” Howard popped another fry in his mouth, “She’s a scientist now.” 

“She wanted to be a scientist since we were like 7,” Quinn smiled. 

“Howard thinks she’s in Peress, since the technology they have there.” Sam played with his hair as he thought of the contests in the area, “Speaking of changing things up. I was wondering about contests.”

“What? Sam you are seriously the closest person in all of Egoztea to get to the final four,” Howard practically screamed in the restaurant. 

“Yeah? I can change my mind any moment I want,” Sam looked to the other side of the restaurant. Besides all of his pokemon enjoyed fighting, but they loved to watch contests and he was doing research on the contests in the area. 

“What do you think Quinn?” Howard suddenly turned to Quinn, who choked on the fry he stole from Howard.

After coughing, Quinn said, “We both know Sam is going to do whatever he wants.”

Before Howard could comment back, a shiny Luxio jumped on Sam. Sam fell out of his chair as the the Luxio was nuzzling Sam’s face. Sam instantly recognized the pokemon.

“Ah, Lin! Lin, you need to calm down. Yes I am happy to see you too,” Sam sat up a little still petting Lin’s back. 

“Wait a minute, isn’t Lin-”

“Lin, why did you run off? We were in the middle of a battl-oh. Sam,” the trainer stopped. Quinn tried his hardest not to hide under the table. 

“Hi, Drake,” Sam’s hands going behind Lin’s ears. Drake sighed, “Well, atleast I know why he ran away from fighting that Sealeo.”

Sam began to baby-talk Drake’s pokemon. Drake rolled his eyes before he turned to the people at the table. Howard was watching Drake with scuptolous eyes. Quinn was watching the door anxiously. 

“Quinn, you can relax. Last time I checked Caine was at the Pokecenter making sure that the eggs were okay,” Drake said. 

“Eggs?” Howard asked tilting his head.

“Caine’s and Diana’s Absols laid three eggs,” Drake shrugged, “The breeders were completely shocked that Drake didn’t die.”

“Drake?” Quinn asked.

“A little joke. She named her Absol after me,” Drake said rolling his eyes. 

“Do you think Caine will let me see them?” Sam said still playing with Lin. 

Drake shrugged, “Maybe.” Sam stood up, “Let’s go.”

Drake called Lin back into his pokeball, and the four made their way to the Pokecenter. Quinn was making a point of staying out of the conversation. Howard and Drake were going on about their fire starters. If Quinn remembered Drake had a torchic, who probably evolved after four years of ownership. Quinn was trying to think of any excuse to not go to the Pokecenter. 

It wasn’t that Quinn was scared of Caine, Quinn just thought he was a jerk. 

“You know, Caine won’t bite you,” Sam said. His arms were crossed behind his head, and he was watching the clouds rather than the sidewalk.

“What made you think of contests anyway?” Quinn asked trying to avoid Sam’s questioning about Quinn’s feelings of Caine.

Sam tilted his head like a Growlithe and shrugged. Drake and Howard stopped and Quinn almost ran into their backs.

“And we’re here,” Drake turned and held his arm out for them to walk ahead into the building, “ladies first.”

“Wow, Drake. Where’d ya hear that one? The dollar store,” Howard joked as they walked into the air conditioned room. 

The Pokecenter itself wasn’t anything special, exactly like its sister buildings all over the region. But the clearly over-exhausted Diana leaning her head on the counter was something only this Pokecenter had. Diana had slightly turned at the sound and let her eyes roam on Sam, “So, does Caine know you’re here?”

Sam shook his head, “What room is he in?”

Diana pointed down the hallway, “The egg facility, right pass the nursery.”

Sam nodded and waved bye.

Caine was simply watching the eggs with Napoleon, his shiny Absol, and Drake, Diana’s Absol. Both Absols had their heads resting on his lap and was watching the eggs in tired boredom. Drake herself had only calmed down from the painful egg-laying (if the calls and cries were anything to go by). 

The door peaked open, at first Caine thought is was another nurse, but the beaded necklace always made Sam look to seaside to be anywhere other than the ocean. Drake had tilted her head up and let out a cry of cheer. 

Sam walked behind Caine to the side with Drake, and began to run his fingers over her horn, “How are things, brother?”

Caine rolled his eyes, “I’m fine, Sam. My pokemon are fine, the eggs are fine. You are not getting one.” 

Sam shrugged, “Okay. I was trying to be nice, but I guess we can’t act civil for five minutes.”

“You’re right. We can't.”

A soft comfortable silence overfell them before of course Sam ruined it, “Where are you going next?”

Caine shrugged, he definitely knew where he was going next, but that didn’t mean he had to tell the truth. Sam was staring at the tiles, right next to the eggs. Once again, it was quiet but this time it was suffocating. 

Caine stayed quiet and let his brother figure out whatever was going on in his mind. 

“Can we go outside, Caine?” Sam whispered softly as he stood up, “I don’t want to fight in front of the eggs.”

Caine rolled his eyes, Sam was weird when it came to pokemon, but then again, maybe that was why Sam kept beating Caine in any Pokemon fight they ever had. Sam kept walking past the nursery, past the playroom, past the waiting area, and kept walking until they were in the middle of the garden behind the Pokecenter. 

Sam sat on a stone bench and looked out at the two pokemon swimming in the pond across from them. Caine sat beside him, and the soft cries from pokemon was the only sound for awhile. Sam was never this quiet, he rarely shut up. Caine thought of everything that would make Sam upset. Was Pearlie hurt?, any other Sam’s other pokemon, Quinn, Edilio, their mother? Why was Sam so fucking quiet?

“Please don’t be mad,” Sam voice came and Caine looked up from the pond. Sam’s eyes were so close to tears, his face was already red and blotchy. The weirdest thing was that Sam’s hair was disheveled like he just woke up. Something was really wrong.

“I won’t be mad, I promise.” Sam shook his head, “No, you’ll be disappointed.”

“Sam, I promise that nothing could happen which would make me be angry or disappointed.”

Sam’s eyes finally broke and tears were falling freely down his cheeks. Hiccups rose up and out, his shoulders were shaking and his fists bunched his pants. Caine began to rub soft circles on his back. He really had no idea on how to fix this. 

“I-I want-I wanna-wan-wanna,” 

“Shoo, breathe, Sam. First, you breathe, then you can tell me okay?”

Sam nodded, and his breathes were getting wider, and deeper. After 5 minutes, Sam’s tears weren’t flowing down his face. Now Sam was simply leaning his head against Caine’s shoulders, “I always get a headache after crying.”

“Maybe if you talked to me before you started worrying you won’t cry,” Caine didn’t stop rubbing Sam’s back.

“I want to do contests.”

Caine froze for second just to process what Sam said.  _ I want to do contests. I want to be a coordinator. I want to quit being a trainer. I am the strongest trainer from Egoztea and I want to throw that away.  _ Caine concealed his thoughts and went back to rubbing Sam’s back.

“I told you. Nothing would make me angry at you,” Caine whispered. He heard a wet laugh come from Sam. 

“Now, you need to calm down a little bit,” Caine began to play with Sam’s hair. 

* * *

In three weeks, the Egoztea festival would start. The festival was a week long, and on the last day was the Egoztea contest which Sam was already signed up for. The festival attracted a lot of trainers, which meant Howards being challenged at least 5 times a day. 

So Howard and Caine were training in the field behind the Pokecenter. Diana, Quinn, and Drake were walking with the three Absol eggs. Sam was currently watching them, Howard was trying to train his Arcanine better defense against psychic pokemon. Caine’s Kadabra, Houdini used Psycho Cut while Miles barely dodged it.

Miles was a girl, shockingly to her name, and was in love with fighting, even against Howard’s other pokemon. Sam along with Pearlie was humming to the song on the radio. 

“Shouldn’t you be training, too?” Sam’s had popped behind him, “Edilio!”

Edilio caught Sam in his arms, Sampson barely caught Pearlie in his arms. Sampson was Edilio’s starter, a Chimchar. Sampson was just a little bit smaller than Pearlie, but that never stopped her, along with Sea-Sea, Quinn’s Mudkip. 

“I’m very happy to see you, too. I would like to breath however,” Edilio tried and failed to get Sam’s arms from off his neck. The two pokemon at their feet giggled, “Okay, Sam. Let go.”

Sam finally let go of Edilio, and hmphed, “You’re no fair.”

Edilio rolled his eyes, and sat down next to Sam. The battle didn’t stop or even pause for a second at Edilio’s arrival. Edilio watched as Houdini used Psybeam which left Miles falling on her front paws. Miles, much like her owner, stood back up, and growled extremely loud. Miles opened her mouth, and beam of light came tumbling out. 

Houdini, Caine, and Howard all seemed equally shocked at the fact that Miles learned Hyper Beam. Houdini fell, and the Pokecenter’s helper announced Howard and Miles the winner. Miles almost fell over, and Howard ran to her. Edilio turned to Sam, who was picking at the grass avoiding Edilio’s eyes. 

“You’re keeping a secret from me,” Edilio stated. Pearlie and Sampson both stopped playing in the grass Sam was tearing up. 

“Yeah, I am,” Sam fell back and covered his eyes from the sun. Edilio fell back to against Sam, “Are you gonna tell me now, or am I going to have to figure it out from Quinn?”

“I’m going to sign up for contests,” Sam rubbed his face.

Edilio went, “that’s all?” 

Sam nodded.

Edilio pushed Sam, “you dork! I thought you like killed someone!”

Sam laughed, “I think letting someone down is whole lot worse than killing someone.”

“Only people with extreme anxiety think that Sam,” Edilio said, as Sam just shrugged. 

**Author's Note:**

> i still need names for some of the pokemon, send me million of suggestions if ya want


End file.
